525600 minutes left to live
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: Hermione has a spell on her that allows her only one year left to live. Will she find someone to hold her in his arms during her last moments, and will she make those last moments worth while?
1. Default Chapter

A/N- this is a re-write. I left a lot out of it when I wrote it the first time, and this story deserves justice. Wish me luck on a better story then before.

525,600 Minutes

525,000 moments oh dear.

525,600 minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?

In day lights? In sunsets? In midnights, in cups of coffee?

In inches? In miles? In laughter in strife?

In 525,600 how do you measure a year in the life?

How about Love?

How about Love?

How about LOVE!

Measure in Love.

Seasons of Love.

Seasons of Love.

525,600 Minutes. 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes, how do you measure the life of a women or a man?

In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried? In the bridges he burned, or the way that she died?

It's time now to see that the story never ends. Let celebrate and remember a year in the life of a friend!

LOVE!

Oh you got to you got to 'member to love.

LOVE!

You know love is a gift from up above.

LOVE!

Share Love, give Love, measure in Love.

Seasons of Love.

Seasons of Love.

Hermione Granger was at the end of her sixth year when she knew the end was near. The final battle had come, and Harry and Voldemort fought. Harry was the victor, but many of Voldemort's supporters were in denial about his death, and continued to fight. Hermione was there. The Bitch (Narcissa Malfoy) had attempted to but put the killing curse on Hermione, but Harry had her back. The Bitch had said , _'Avada Kedav- ' _when Harry had stunned her, and then struck her with the killing curse him self, as it had been made legal for those fighting the Death Eaters to use. But when Harry killed Malfoy, he had no idea he has sealed a curse on Hermione.

After the battle, when she was getting cleaned up, she realized there were weird red dots on her leg that seemed to form letters. Every minute, those numbers got smaller. It seemed as if the numbers had started at 525,600. Immediately, Hermione had went to the nurse, who new nothing and had to consult Dumbledore. He knew nothing also until he consulted the library, in which he found his answer.

'One Year Killing Curse

Though many curses can kill, Avadra Kedavra _is the most widely used spell._ _But this curse has other dangers few know about. If the spell is being placed on to a person, and the giver of the spell is stopped sometime during mid-curse, and then killed themselves, then the original person who was to receive the curse shall perish in but a year of when the curse was put upon their enemy. Large, red pox will arrive on the victims calf, counting down to constantly remind them how much longer they will last._

When Hermione read this, tears formed in her eyes. She was totally open to a quick,

un-seeable death where one did not have to ponder it. But with her own death, she would have a little less then a year to ponder her death, one which she knew would come soon and could do nothing to stop.

Now, many months later, Hermione's clock was down to 43200, she had but a month to live. And she has yet to even tell Ron or Harry. This is her story of what she would do with the last moments of her life.

A/N- The first chapter is supposed to suck. This is just some back round info. And I've taken off the first story so that I might get some reviews for this. I hope you'll all review! 2nd chapter should be up with in two days. And don't worry, next chapter has actual character dialog and shite… REVIEW PLEASE! Oo and the song above is not mine, its from RENT!


	2. telling all

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping, and for the smallest inkling of time forgot that in one month her death would come. She hadn't smiled in weeks. Ron and Harry suspected something, but weren't sure what was going on, which was typical for them.

Finally, after about eleven months of debate, she had made up her mind; today she was going to tell them about her death, and all she'd been going through. She knew that if she didn't decide when to tell them she would tell them at the worst possible moment, and that would be worse then anything.

She threw the covers off her, and slipped out of her nightdress, reviling her calf, which bore those terrible numbers. As she looked a number changed. One more moment of her life was gone.

She dressed quickly and quietly as the sun rose. No one else in her dormitory was awake yet. She then left her room and quietly went down the stairs. When she reached the common room she found it deserted and still a mess of the night before's Quidditch party. Although they had won on Saturday, they decided to get the party going again last night and to no ones disapproval it did. Although Hermione did not attend the party, it made her feel good to know her fellow Gryffindors were having a good time.

After about an hours wait, Harry and Ron trampled down the staircase, yawning as they walked.

"How'd you get up this early?" Ron asked her immediately.

"I don't know, I just did. Anyway, umm." Hermione didn't know how to say it, and as two more students emerged from the boys staircase, she asked, "Do you think we could go to the room of requirement? I mean, we won't be bothered there, and I really need to talk to you… both of you."

"Sure Hermione, what's up?" Harry spoke. Hermione knew he had noticed she had been acting strange lately. She had hardly spoken to them or spent any time with them at all in the last few weeks.

The trio walked towards the room in silence. Both Ron and Harry were wondering what she was about to reveal.

When they reached the door, Hermione walked back and forth by the door three times until a very simple wooden door lay in front of them.

When she opened the door, it revealed a small, office sized room with three armchairs, and a small table next to one of them with a tissue box besides it.

"Hermione…" Ron said, "Who died?"

"No one… Not yet." The tears were already forming behind her lids, and she tried to keep them shut and keep the tears from pouring out, but to no avail.

"Can you guys sit down?"

They both look a seat.

"Well… I really don't know how to put this.. but, I'm, I'm dying ok!" Harry and Ron gave her the most serious and stunned look she had ever seen. Ron, who had been moments from drifting into sleep, now had his eyes popping from his head, and all the color drained from his face. Harry was about the same, except his eyes didn't pop as much and one hand went slowly up to his mouth to hide his dropped jaw.

She began to sob uncontrollably into her hands, trying to tell the story and stop crying at the same time. She knew they couldn't understand a word but she couldn't help it. She was just too scared. But soon, she felt some one come and give her a hug. She didn't know whether it was Ron or Harry, and she didn't care. She just needed someone to hold her, to keep her safe even though no one could.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" were her final words before the person who was holding her took her from their chest and spoke to her. It was Ron. "Hermione," her eyes were closed and her head was looking down. "Look up" When she lifted her head, she saw a Ron she had never seen before. He had wet marks all over his cheeks and his eyes were blood shot. Then she really focused on his eyes. They looked so emotional, so loving. She saw something in his eyes she had never seen in any one before. Something she'd only read about in books. She saw fear in his eyes. The greatest emotion you can read from someone. And now she knew why people hated seeing others feeling that way. She continued looking in his eyes even with the fear there.

He must have understood her murmuring, because he spoke to her about it. "No matter what happens Hermione, Harry and I will always be with you. And if this really is your last month to be here," he said, his voice cracking slightly as the tears rolled down his cheeks, " we'll make it the best time in your life. Hermione, we love you. And for the next month I want you to do something you want to do in your future. That way you'll still get to do it. You want to make your last month worth while, and member Hermione, always remember, we love you."

A/N- yea, I know this one was pretty short! But this entire story has pretty short chapters, so live with it! And I've actualy extended them, so imagine how short they used to be! Review please… on my first chapter, I got 16.. Count um.,.. 16 reviews! I FELT SO LOVED! Make me feel loved again! Thanks much to -


	3. The cheater

Chapter Three

She continued looking into Ron's eyes like they were heaven. The emotion was just so strong. Eventually, Ron grabbed her into a tight hug, which seemed to take all her emotion away from her. It all seemed to go to him even though his body seemed not to have taken it yet.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what Hermione?"

"For letting you know all this… I never wanted to put this burden on either of you but-"

She was cut off by the bell signaling that there were twenty minutes before there first class was to start.

"Come on Hermione, we should get going." Ron spoke, slightly spooked by her words. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the Room of Requirement. The three took as long as they could, just taking in the fact that they were together.

The three of them slowly mad there way to Snape's dungeon. Out of all the places they could go in this school in this situation, it had to be potions.

They had walked so slow that even though they had left early they barely made it on time. But they were the lucky ones. None of the Gryffindor's had been awake yet because they had been partying and had scrambled to get dressed after hearing the bell. Most of the rest of the class was late and Snape didn't exactly go easy on them.

"Finnagin, you're six minutes late. You will be serving a two-hour detention with me

tonight. Take your seat before I make it longer. Patail, you ten minutes after the bell. That's too late to even participate in the class. Leave. Come back next lesson on time and I might not fail you for the day."

Hermione dreaded what would happen if Snape ganged up on her. She didn't feel she could take it, that she would just run out of the room crying.

Eventually, Snape started teaching. "Today we will not be touching your cauldron. This will be a written pop quiz. Everyone take out a quill and parchment. The questions will be on the bored when I flick my wand. Ready, start." He flicked his wand and five questions popped onto the chalk bored. Hermione read the first question, 'When toad hearts, newt eyes, garlic, and unicorn blood are mixed together, and standing for 31 days, what potion is made?'

Hermione's mind drew a blank. She had no idea. She moved down to the next one and the same thing appeared. Nothing. She had been so focused on her death she'd been slacking off on her homework and studying. She hadn't even started studying for her N.E.W.T's.

She looked over at Ron and saw he was already on question three. She decided to do what she hadn't even dreamt of dreaming. Cheating. She saw Ron's first answer (The Vampire Acid) and wrote it down, praying it was right. She did this for each question until the last, which she faintly remembered and wrote down.

When Snape called for papers to be handed in, Ron took hers for her and brought it up. Thinking of him suddenly gave Hermione a strange feeling inside. She liked him. More

then just fifth year. She _really_ liked him. She was brought back to reality when Ron came back to the seat next to her and grabbed her hand once again. It was warm and comforting.

Snape quickly graded the papers with his wand and began to look through them.

"Nice job Mr. Malfoy… 25 out of 25. Ahh. Ms. Granger. I think you should have studied a little harder. 10 out of 25. Even Potter did better then you. But Mr. Weasly…" Snape suddenly stopped talking. His lip, which had already begun to curl, was now looking as curled as Hermione's hair, and a wide grin was across his face. Eventually, in fact, it was a complete smile.

"Mr. Weasly, are you aware you got the same grade as Ms. Granger?"

Ron looked stunned. "No sir"

"And also, are you aware that you and Ms. Granger have the same answers for all but the last question?"

"No sir"

"Also," his lip curling if possible more. "That with these findings I believe you cheated off Ms. Granger thinking she had all the answers right?"

"I didn't cheat." Ron said, his temper getting the better of him, and his face turning a bright red.

"Yes you did you little liar." Snape was no longer smiling. He was an inch away from Ron's face and spitting all over him and not to mention yelling. "If you don't admit it I'm going to give you a weeks worth of detentions!"

"I didn't cheat! It's just a coincidence!" Ron hollered back, his face as bright as a cherry.

"Oh, and I suppose it's a coincidence you sat next to Ms. Granger to day as well"

"STOP IT!" Hermione had to break loose. It was killing her. " _I _cheated! OK! Don't blame him! I'M the one who cheated!"

Snape suddenly had his smile back. "Thank you Ms. Granger. I knew you'd come clean. 25 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight. And Mr. Weasly, 10 points for yelling. That is all class. You may leave."

A/N- god snape is an ARSE! Ok, pll who have read this before, just to let you know, things don't start changing till later. Maybe…. Chapter..7 or 8. Just incase ur wondering. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Groin kick'n weasel

Chapter Four

Hermione ran from the room crying before even Ron could stop her. Before she even knew it she was at the Portrait of the fat lady and being asked the password. "I. I can't remember." She spoke through sobs before turning around and running for the only place she new she could be alone. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Soon enough she was on the 2nd floor and walking in when she saw someone she didn't expect. Ron was sitting on the floor of the bathroom. He looked like he was waiting for her.

As she stood in the door way he got up and came to her. As he walked over she smiled. It felt so strange to do so anymore, but she couldn't stop it. He hugged her once again and when finally, when she felt more comforted, Ron let go.

Hermione had decided what was going to happen during her comfort moment. She knew she couldn't continue sobbing and moping around for the rest of her life. She had to make her month worth something. "Ron" she spoke in barley a whisper.

"Yes dear?"

Dear, he'd called her dear.

She looked up in to his eyes, which were already looking at hers and then spoke as best she knew. "That's it. I'm going to stop crying now. Never again will I cry. I don't want to end like this." The last words she said were hardly audible.

"I want to end like you suggested earlier today. Doing the things I loved and doing the things I've always wanted to do. Though, I must admit" she said while wiping her eyes, "I don't really want to get yelled at by Snape." A small smile spread across her face. Ron chuckled lightly and stroked the final tear from her face.

The next day Hermione woke once again to the sound to birds around the castle, but this time when she started smiling, she didn't stop. She knew what was coming and couldn't have cared less. For after Ron had wiped away the final tear she would lay, Ron kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving her in the bathroom, stunned. Later she had went to detention but it wasn't nearly as bad as she'd thought it would be as Ron was constantly on her mind.

She slowly put on her robes, as she was awake so early. When finally she was ready she headed down the dormitory stairs and to the Great Hall. She saw Ron there sitting across from Harry, both nibbling on some toast. Ron had looked rather grim until he saw Hermione. When he did a great smile became upon his face that neither Harry nor Hermione could ever remember seeing before. Unfortunately for the two of them, Malfoy was at breakfast at the present time and as they sat down next to each other he came striding over with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why if it isn't the dumb Granger and her lord Weasel?"

Harry came to there rescue, "Shut your face Malfoy. You got no idea in fucking hell what you got in to."

"OHHHHH! If I'd had known it was something important I wouldn't have barged in on it! Next time tell me and I'll keep my mouth shut. God Potter, is Weasel's girlfriend dying or something?

This set Ron off. Set him off more then he or his family was taunted. Ron jumped on to Malfoy. He wanted to kill him, kill him in the name of Hermione…

Ron punched him in the stomach and got in one good last kick directly on Malfoy's groin before Professor McGonagall came over and pulled them apart with her wand. "What do you two think you are doing?" She spoke in an angry flustered voice. "The fighting out side the school has just seized but you still find that it is too peaceful in here and a fight is needed. Tell me, who started it and why?"

Ron answered, "I started it. The reason…well, I'm not really fit to say the reason Professor."

"But it would be nice, Mr. Weasly if you were to tell me so."

"Professor…If anything, could I tell you privately, I don't want others to hear."

"Alright Mr. Weasly, if you insist. Follow me," and she headed out of the Great Hall.

Ron followed suit but dragged Hermione along with him. "Hermione, you at least need to tell McGonagall, she is the head of Gryffindor, after all."

"Alright," and since Ron continued pulling her, "Alright! I can walk on my own!" She smiled weekly and followed Ron to tell Professor McGonagall.

When they finally reached McGonagall's office Hermione had started to sweat. She really just didn't like telling people she was about to die. It was about as uncomfortable as she could get. McGonagall opened her office door and hustled them in.

"Now, Mr. Weasly-" She stopped, seeing Hermione. "Ah, Ms. Granger, would you kindly wait outside?"

"Professor, Hermione has a part in this story, and needs to stay here." Ron spoke.

"Alright. Now tell me, why did you see it fit to start a fight in the middle of the Great Hall?"

"Well, professor," Hermione said. She couldn't start crying… She wouldn't! "Last year, when Harry defeated Voldemort, one of his death eaters cast a spell on me, its called 'One Year Death'. It means that one year from when the spell is cast the cursed person will die. And when Malfoy said something referring to me dying Ron sort of lost it" Hermione finished in a low tone.

"What did you say Ms. Granger? You're… You're dying?"

"Yes professor."

"Does Professor Dumbledore know this?"

"Yes, he's the one who told me I was dying."

McGonagall looked at her, her jaw dropped, and eyes wide, yet also saddened. "Go to your classes now, they're to start soon." she said in a stunned voice. And they left.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The List

Chapter Five

Ron and Hermione walked together, hand in hand away from McGonagall's office. At this rate, Hermione thought, everyone would know by this time tomorrow.  
When they reached there first class they still hadn't said a word. By the time The DADA teacher had stopped talking and lecturing them Ron had taken out a piece of paper and written something on it. Hermione took it when he offered it to her. She read the top line:

_Hermione's List Of Things She Wants To Do_

She looked at him and smiled. The first thing she wrote on the list was 'Kiss Ron' before putting a checkmark after it, saying she'd already done it.  
She continued her list up to 10. Ron looked surprised by what she'd done. Each one seemed too extreme for his Hermione, though he admitted, he liked the look in Hermione's eyes when he saw excitement.

_2. Tell Mum and Dad myself instead of them finding out after words  
3. Purposely have Snape give me a detention by annoying him in class.  
4. Skip the Detention.  
5. Sneak in to Hogsmead.  
6. Bungee Jump.  
7. Skip all days classes.  
8. Visit Alaska.  
9. See the musical 'Rent'  
10. Get Married._

She gave the list to Ron, who looked at it. When he read the 'skip the detention', Ron's lips cracked a smile. To see Hermione break rules was not a common thing. Maybe underneath that smart, lovable outside cover, there was a wild and crazy, lovable Hermione hidden.  
"Hermione," he spoke in a whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear. "I'm going to help you do everything on this, alright. All the way to the last one. I promise."

When the bell rang, and since they only had one class that day Ron pulled Hermione towards Dumbledore's office.

When they got there Ron shouted at the door. He didn't know the password and couldn't get in. "Come on you stupid gargoyles! Let us in! What do you think we're going to do? Trash Dumbledore's office?"

"Ron," said Hermione "We'll just come back later, maybe Dumbledore will be able to let us in then." Right then the door opened and let the two climb the spiraling stair case. While walking, Hermione had a serious question to ask Ron. "Why are we going to see Dumbledore? You dragged me all the way up here, but why?"

"You'll see" he replied with a cheeky grin. "I told you I was going to help you do all of these things. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

When they reached the office and stepped in they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk reading very important looking documents. When they came in he hastily put them away.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. I've been meaning to talk to you." he spoke. "And ah, Mr. Weasly, could you wait outside for a moment?"

"Um, Professor, he can stay in here. He knows. And the real reason he came with was he wanted to talk to you.

"All right." he spoke.

"Ok," Ron said, "Hermione made up a list of ten things she wants to do before…" he trailed off. He just didn't want to say the 'd' word. "And I want to help her do all the things on this list." He handed the list to Dumbledore who examined it while Ron continued. "I know it would mean missing a lot of school. But I've already got a lot of offers from very good Quidditch teams and Hermione…" Ron looked at her. "It wouldn't really matter if she finished them or not. So, do you think we could possible take a week off school to try and do a few of these things? All of the ones that take place in school we'll comeback for. Just a week. That's all I'm asking." "Well, Mr. Weasly" He spoke while lifting his eyes from the paper. " I think we could arrange something so that all this could be done." Dumbledore smiled and asked, "Mr. Weasly, could you please now wait outside? I need to speak to Ms. Granger."

Ron turned and gave a huge grin to Hermione who returned the smile. Once Ron had left Dumbledore spoke, "Please, sit." He directed her into a chair on the opposite side of his desk and he sat in the chair behind the desk. "Now, Ms Granger, you now know that you have little less then a months time, correct?"

"Yes," was all she could respond with.

"Then there is something I need to explain to you…"

Hermione walked outside with a small smile on her face. When she saw Ron she hugged him and pulled out the list. "Alright. Dumbledore has given us permission to leave as often as we like to get all these things finished. But first I want to go tell Harry. These last few days we haven't talked to him barley at all."

"Alright" Ron said and they walked up to Gryffindor tower. On the way they decided that if they didn't find him right away they would leave him a note on his four poster so that he would find it. They ended up leaving him the letter. Finally they got started on there way to doing her last few deeds. But Hogwarts was not yet ready to let them go.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW! Also, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I needed a good spot to end the chapy!


	6. He's gone

Chapter Seven

Finally they were leaving. 'Yes!' Hermione thought. As much as Hogwarts was her home, she was ready to let go, at least for a little while. They reached the doors to the exit and in fact, Ron was opening it when a voice sounded over the intercom. The very same intercom that had not been used since Ginny had been attacked back in 2nd year.

"Attention all students" It was McGonagall. "Please report to your common room immediately. Do not go to your rooms. Stay together and keep wands at hand. If you see a rat, kill it. Thank you. That is all".

"Ron…" Hermione stuttered, "Rat? Does she mean…?"

"They never did find Pettigrew after Voldemort was destroyed…" Ron spoke in barley a whisper, the color draining from his face. They turned back to the common room. They wanted to find out what was going on.

Hermione was worried. What had happened? Was Harry OK? Was the rat Pettigrew? With all this running through her mind she barley noticed stopping right in front of the fat lady with Ron. She forgot to walk until Ron spoke, "Hermione, are you coming?"

"Yea… sorry." She stepped into the common room to find McGonagall speaking to all the students. Hermione looked around for Harry but couldn't find him. 'He has to be there' she kept telling herself. But as the minutes rolled by she found panic over taking all emotion. Then, even though the common room was loud and packed with students, McGonagall tried to speak.

"Please, everyone." Quickly finding this not to be working she raised her voice. "QUIET!" The whole room fell silent. "Now…may I begin?" McGonagall looked in Hermione's direction. She saw something in her professors eyes. Something she had also seen in Ron's. Fear.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, please come with me."

"Professor" Hermione spoke when she had reached her teacher. "Is it about Harry?"

"Please come with me."

"Please" Ron spoke. His face was white and is pale blue eyes stuck out in his face. All of the Gryffindor common room was watching him. "Harry had never had any family except for the people in this room. Tell them what's happened as well. The truth is never as bad as the rumors. And they'll find out anyway."

"Very well Mr. Weasly." There was a tear in her eye. She looked around the common room, swiped the tear from her face, and then spoke loudly yet mournfully at the same time. "Harry Potter has been taken from us."

'Oh my God, oh my God!' Hermione thought in her head as tears leaked from her eyes. She turned and cried into Ron's chest. She just couldn't bear this. And Ron! Ron was going to loose both his best friends in a coarse of one month. She looked up at his face and silent tears streaked his freckles.

"He's dead!" Hermione heard someone shout! "The boy who lived is dead!"

"NO!" McGonagall suddenly broke the sound of sobs and tears. "He is NOT DEAD! He is alive! But he has been taken by a former servant of Voldemort."

"You mean," Hermione spoke. "He's still alive?"

"Yes Ms. Granger. Peter Pettigrew snuck into the boys lavatory earlier while Harry was in there. While behind him he performed a spell. He left a note saying he would return Potter when we gave him the whereabouts of Voldemort."

"But Professor" Ron said, "Voldemort's gone! We found his body and everything! This isn't like the first time he disappeared."

"I know, Mr. Weasly. As of right now Professor Dumbledore is forming a plan. Pettigrew has never been a strong wizard. He's always followed someone bigger and better then him. With the absence of a body guard we suspect Pettigrew will be very weak. Who knows, Potter may be able to escape on his own…"

Meanwhile… Where Harry is…

Harry couldn't believe what had happened. One minute he was taking a piss, and the next he found him self not able to move his body, but still able to think, being brought by boat to an island. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a giant fortress on top the island. In fact, it looked like the image Harry had always imagined Azkaban looked like.

"Ah, Potter, your awake." A familiar voice said. He was beginning to regain some of his strength in moving his body. He moved his head and saw Peter Pettigrew sitting right next to him. "Welcome to your new home. Azkaban. You'll live in here, you'll scream in here, and perhaps, no, certainly, you'll die in here. As soon as Dumbledore tells me where The Dark Lord is-".

"He's DEAD, you idiot!" Harry said, now regaining the ability to speak. "I killed him! I used the same curse he used on my parents, and I saw his body! They buried his body! He's GONE!".

"No!" He screeched! Though he didn't seem entirely sure of what he was about to say. "He always feared death. He'd come back as a ghost! Who knows where he is, but he's here, some where. Waiting to give his biddings to someone so they can continue his noble work!"

Suddenly, Harry understood. Hadn't Harry heard Voldemort say before that "There is nothing worse then death". That was what he feared most.

Harry sat in silence after that. He needed to figure out how to escape. And as the fortress grew nearer Harry began replaying the worst memory's of his life. The dementors were there, and he didn't have his wand.

A/N- I know, this one was short again… but don't fret!


End file.
